


Airborne

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City, Sevilla FC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 從賽維利亞到曼徹斯特，自空氣傳染的不治之症。





	1. 上

安達魯西亞的陽光燦爛得驚人，草地是亮綠、天空是鮮藍、隊服是艷紅。  
一切的一切，都鮮豔的刺目。

 

「補充水分！」體能教練終於大發慈悲的給予隊員們短暫的補水時間。

 

「哦哦——」「終於～！」

 

終於能自繁重的體能訓練中稍事休息，等不及助理教練打開場邊已經預備好許久的冷飲箱，球員們一擁而上，眾人為了早一秒鐘喝到冰涼的飲料而作最後衝刺。

 

塵土飛揚，碰磅數聲，同時間有好幾雙手都在嘗試著拉開冷藏箱蓋，隊員們一陣打鬧。

 

已經很熱的天氣配上長時間操練，與濕熱的人體接觸簡直就是三重酷刑。擠開好幾隻還在亂撈一通的手，內格雷多眼明手快地抓起標示著自己號碼的水壺，彈開瓶蓋。

 

大口咽下，冰涼的液體流經食道，還在快速換氣著的肺葉頓時感到一陣清涼。與向下流淌的水分同一時間，清甜的果香味竄入鼻腔…今天隊上準備的配方是冰涼又能及時補充糖分的蜂蜜水。

 

「呼…。」高大的西班牙前鋒用手臂抹抹嘴，滿足地吐出一口涼氣，真是太痛快了。

 

此起彼落的暢快吐氣聲，眾人對能滋潤兼補充熱量的美味蜜水簡直不能再迫切，急就章的仰頭猛灌，有些人還大半罐滴到了草地上。

 

「大夥兒小心嗆到！那兒還有好幾箱，別急！」深怕喝水太急會導致心臟無法負荷，賽維利亞的少帥連忙叮嚀他的隊員。

 

「沒問題的老大！我會小…咳咳咳～～！！」

 

「你看！」

 

慘遭自己剛立的flag反噬的隊友還在咳嗽，另一頭，拉基蒂奇似乎更是忍耐到了極限，彈開瓶蓋對準臉，還來不及嚐嚐就一股腦將內容物射向頭頂，期望冰涼的液體能稍微緩解自己燙得發疼的皮膚。

 

「！」一旁恰巧目睹的埃梅里正想開口，然而一切發生得如此之快，根本來不及阻止。

 

「Ivan，等———

 

噗滋。

 

站在一旁，卡里索舉到一半的手僵在半空中，沒來得及攔下對方行雲流水般的擠水動作。

 

「呃。」「啊…。」  
注意到誤用蜂蜜水的自家王牌中場，隊員們紛紛停下手中動作，齊刷刷傻眼。

 

「唉…？」停下胡亂撥動頭髮的手，金髮的克羅地亞人困惑地抬起頭來，只見他一頭細軟的金髮已經黏糊糊地貼在了額頭側邊，似乎還沒有反應過來隊友與教練阻止自己淋水的理由。

 

「你們…在看什麼？我臉上有什麼東西嗎？」

 

「Ivan，那個…是蜂蜜水…。」葡萄牙後衛無奈的回答。

 

「哎？」終於發現大事不妙的拉基蒂奇連忙丟開水壺，捧起不斷滴落糖水的頭髮奔向訓練場一側的洗手檯。

 

「唉！黏黏的啊！唉～～！」將水龍頭扭到最大，對準髮旋位置迎頭沖下，心疼自己向來驚險的髮際線，克羅地亞人在嘩啦啦的水聲中無助地哀嚎。

 

「這會不會傷頭皮啊啊啊～～？」

 

「噗哈哈哈——！」「哈哈—嘻嘻嘻—！」

 

愣了數秒，眾人有志一同地對熱昏頭隊友的糗態報以最熱烈的哄堂大笑，一整隊精壯男子宏亮的笑聲，連灼熱的空氣都為之震動。

 

…啊，大家在笑。  
內格雷多下意識的以視線尋找隊上嬌小的黑髮邊鋒所在的方位…那張水晶般耀眼的笑容，自己並不想錯過。

 

人群的一隅，緊緊抓著自己喝到一半的水壺，納瓦斯果然也在抿嘴甜笑。天藍色在彎成月牙的眉眼中閃閃發亮，如同夏日安達魯西亞的晴空萬里般，濃厚又純淨。

 

咕嚕。就著仰頭喝水的姿勢，賽維利亞前鋒繼續觀察笑得開心而渾然不覺的隊友。

 

第一次見面的時候就這麼覺得，對方是個太過鮮豔奪目的男人，尤其是那雙藍眼睛⋯⋯觸目驚心、不似人間之物的美麗。

 

「嗯？」

 

突然間，一隻蝴蝶在納瓦斯的鼻尖著陸，似乎是被香噴噴的蜂蜜水氣味所引來。因為是這區戶外司空見慣的生物，納瓦斯看起來並沒有太驚訝，只是鬥雞眼地觀察著這隻停在自己臉上的大膽生物。

 

蝶翼上鮮藍色的鱗片閃閃發光，襯著西班牙邊鋒同樣亮麗的天藍色瞳孔…內格雷多無法移開自己的視線。

 

人類呼吸的熱氣影響了這隻小小生物的下腳之處，不過數秒，拍拍翅膀轉了個方向，眾人目光焦點的蝴蝶準確無誤地爬上了西班牙邊鋒還濕潤著的唇瓣上。

 

緩緩開合翅膀，蝴蝶似乎相當享受男人還沾著糖水的吻。納瓦斯愣了半秒，眨眨眼睛，扇動的睫毛微妙地與蝶翅同步起來。

 

「哈哈哈，就連蝴蝶也會挑好看的人來親昵！」

 

「千萬別讓基地外等著的那些姑娘發現，否則這小蝴蝶等等會被半個賽維利亞追殺的。」

 

「⋯怎麼是半個？」

 

「因為要去掉貝蒂斯那半嘛！」

 

「哈哈哈哈，赫蘇斯的臉也不能征服球迷嗎？」

 

對於成為眾人焦點的處境不太自在，納瓦斯嘟嘴吹氣，溫柔地趕走了貪戀自己唇上蜜水的蝴蝶。

 

「呼——」

 

隨著氣流吹上天空，所有人的目光瞬間聚集到了再度起飛的蝴蝶身上。  
乘著草原陽光上升氣流的熱氣，飄飄然的天藍色蝶翼不知不覺航向已經看得出神的某名西班牙中鋒所在的方位。

 

「…！」

 

突然間，視線充斥著明豔得驚人的天藍色。  
唇部黏膜感到了微乎其微的搔癢感，幾乎沒有重量的美麗生物又緩緩開闔著翅膀，駐足在男人同樣沾著蜂蜜水的唇上。

 

 

由蝴蝶所傳遞的、甜美的、間接的一吻。

 

無可名狀之物開始蔓延。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曼城夏季海外友誼賽時的事情。

發現襯衫口袋中的名片是在回程的路上。

因為特別滿意剛買到的新上衣，內格雷多在店裏就請店員剪掉了吊牌，直接穿著回飯店。

就在自己與加西亞一同乘坐電梯上樓時，摸索房間門卡的手指才發現到這張被偷偷塞在胸前的小紙片。下意識以為是沒清乾淨的掛牌，然而西班牙前鋒在那張小小紙製品抽出一小角的瞬間突然領悟：  
這張卡片是剛剛那名年輕的男經理故意留給自己的。

 

米色的店內制式名片，空白的一角寫下了對方在同性交友apps上的帳號…與其說是名片，不如說是張私密的邀請函。

 

意圖不言自明。

 

「……。」

一點也不驚訝，這種事情太常發生了。

 

明明他們也不是權位特殊的貴賓，根本就不會幾句西班牙文的經理卻還是堅持替自己和加西亞服務到底…很好，一切的異常狀況現在都能解釋了。

年輕多金的體育選手，永遠都在人類求偶市場上身價非凡…無論性向。

 

西班牙前鋒知道自己這類型男性的魅力所在，也很習慣隨之而來仰慕者的各式表態。但相比在西班牙與英國時，這個海外巡迴賽的一站…不知是不是因為脫離名人身份，眾人搭訕的手法變得更加毫無顧忌了。

 

湊近鼻子，看似沒甚麼特徵可言的米黃色彩卡除了柔和的木漿味，還有股展示櫃獨有的辛辣香氣，與那名乾淨端正的年輕主管形象倒是頗為相襯…然而這樣的外表之下，卻膽敢在工作中將自己的交友帳號塞給第一次見面的客人……。

 

叮，輕柔的音效暗示兩人已經回到飯店的交誼廳樓層。內格雷多不動聲色地將名片塞進店家紙袋，嘆了口氣。

 

走出電梯，沒想到自己這組竟然不是第一批回來的；遠遠看到了沙發區邊上坐著一個熟悉的嬌小天藍色身影，一頭烏溜溜的小捲毛晃呀晃，似乎正埋頭吃著什麼東西。

 

「Jesus～你們這麼早就回來了？晚餐吃了嗎？」提著滿手紙袋的加西亞親切地上前打招呼。

 

「嗯！」吃得太過投入，終於注意到隊友接近的納瓦斯抬起頭，唰地一聲彈起來，嘴裏還在嚼嚼嚼。

 

「你們%^&*$#…！」

 

深怕對方被口中食物噎著了，內格雷多一個箭步撈起對方肩膀，阻止手裏還抓著一大杯謎樣食物的過動青年撲上來。

 

「別、不用急著說話，David沒和你一起回來？」

 

「嗯嗯～～」點頭如搗蒜的安達魯西亞人兩眼亮晶晶的，可惜對方太過跳脫宇宙的思考模式內格雷多是怎麼也無法適應。

 

「呃…David他有回飯店嗎？」

 

「我在。」

 

突然間，沙發後邊舉起了隻手，懶洋洋地揮舞了幾下。

 

「…在這裡。」是席爾瓦的聲音。

 

「David？」一頭霧水的加西亞朝音源方向探頭，只見自家王牌中場頂著一頭棕色亂毛，橫七豎八地癱在沙發上，剛好被椅背給遮住了。

 

「你怎麼躺在這裡？」

 

「…舒服，不想起來。」只見加納利人翻了個面，繼續攤在椅面上。「…Zzz……。」

 

「呃、注意別著涼。」想想對方忙完國家隊還要陪球隊繞過半個地球也是辛苦，與眾人點頭示意，加西亞提起滿手戰利品準備回到自個兒房間。

 

「啊，等等，也把我的拿進房間吧。」叫住即將離去的加西亞，內格雷多順理成章的把自己那份也掛到了同伴手腕上…連著剛那張店經理的名片。

 

「我坐在這休息一下，晚點再回去。」

 

「好，那我先用浴室啦。」蓄著精緻鬍鬚的另個西班牙男人一面揮手一面走進了通向房間區的走廊。

 

「喔，多謝。」揮手回禮，內格雷多順勢坐在了納瓦斯身邊的沙發座位上。「…Jesus你在吃什麼？」

 

「酸奶！」嬌小的西班牙人興高采烈的向同伴展示手上那杯裝飾著五顏六色水果的甜點。

 

「喔？好吃嗎？」

 

「嗯！你也來嚐嚐啊。」話沒說完，納瓦斯熱情地從杯裏勺了一大匙酸奶遞到內格雷多面前，還體貼地配上大量水果切片。

 

「……啊，嗯。」湯匙都已經伸到自己鼻子下，再不張嘴實在太奇怪了，等西班牙前鋒注意到的時候，自己已經捧住隊友的手將湯匙送進嘴巴裡。

 

如同身體的其他部分，納瓦斯的手小得驚人，輕易地就能被自己的手掌給包覆住，在室內涼爽空氣的襯托下更突出了那份小小的溫暖。

 

這個男人真的太小了……小得似乎能將他藏進自己懷裏，遠走高飛。

 

「怎樣？好吃吧！」納瓦斯那雙天藍色眼珠閃爍著期待的光芒。

 

「嗯～」嚼嚼…該怎麼說呢？奶味特別濃稠滑順，不是太甜，似乎是某種希臘式酸奶。「還不錯，是客房服務還是哪邊買進來的？」

 

「外帶的！」納瓦斯將手從隊友的掌中抽出，揮舞著自己的手機。「有拍照喔，和David一起去吃的，就是這個！」

 

昏黃的燈光下，與正宗的希臘料理不同，充滿熱帶風情的五顏六色餐點擺了滿滿一桌。端坐在食物山兩側的是一雙興奮的藍眼與另雙迷茫的褐眼。

 

「我們那時候有點迷路，肚子餓不小心點了太多，所以帶了一些回來。」

 

「…能回來就好。」眼角餘光瞄到還攤在沙發上的席爾瓦，內格雷多隱約覺得納瓦斯口中所謂的『有點』迷路並不是那麼簡單的小事…。

 

「我挺喜歡這味道的，早知道就和你們一起去吃了。」

 

突如其然的，某個幾乎要被遺忘的存在出聲了。

 

「…是沙灘區的一間地中海料理。」越過沙發椅背，已經坐起身來的席爾瓦，視線直直定在自己身上。

 

「David你休息夠了嗎？」  
「嗯。」

 

「啊…是這個名字嗎？」也許是前鋒本能的一部分，內格雷多感受到了強烈的注視。「在離開這裡前一定也去點一次。」

 

「明天健身房課結束後，可以幫你帶路。」席爾瓦淡淡地說著。

 

沒有情緒，並非憤怒或不屑，就只是宛如在監視著什麼般平淡地看著…跟他在球場閱讀比賽時的表情沒什麼不同。

 

內格雷多知道席爾瓦一直以他獨特的方式在保護納瓦斯，以友人的名義。

 

…是受人所託嗎？  
內格雷多抗拒著繼續思考下去。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曼徹斯特的某個夜晚以及現在。

酒足飯飽，燈光漸暗。  
閃爍的香檳塔一轉眼就從台上消失了，取而代之的是別著艷麗紅花的立式麥克風。

 

笑瞇瞇的黑髮女歌手領著合作樂手們安靜地佈置著舞台。高朋滿座的會場內，方才還人聲鼎沸的餐車已經被推到兩旁，原本忙碌地四處走動的侍者們不知不覺間也退到了賓客注意不到的角落。

 

「節目要開始了！開始了！」納瓦斯興奮地扯著隊友的袖子，像少年般為了心儀歌手的表演坐立不安。

 

「嗯，演唱中別不小心站起來啊。」輕輕移走納瓦斯正面的餐盤以免沾到了衣服，幽暗而甘甜的幸福充斥著內格雷多的胸口。

 

西班牙前鋒不動聲色地挪動椅子，好讓身材嬌小的同伴有更好的視野。  
真是個好位置，能夠看清台上表演卻又不至於引起他人注意。

 

如果不是那個歌手的名頭，自己還真不知道要怎麼把英文差到連比手畫腳程度都沒有的納瓦斯給約出來。  
各種層面上得感謝交遊廣闊的克里希，目前身處的曼徹斯特地區雖然不如身為政經中心的倫敦受到藝術家青睞，每年來到這座城市表演的團體個人依舊多到令人反應不過來，差點就錯過了這名來自祖國歌手的演出訊息。

 

比起思鄉，自己其實挺滿意這座城市的。

 

進球如麻、萬眾注目，來自西班牙的野獸來到曼徹斯特之後的生活簡直順利得不像話。  
不考慮可怕的海島型氣候的話，這樣繁榮的大城有它獨樹一格的魅力，所有的奢華與享受都在唾手可及的距離，忙碌而帶著微妙矜持的居民也不怎麼會打擾街上擦身而過的名人。  
⋯⋯就像現在，他從前要是敢在賽維利亞約納瓦斯出門，肯定第二天就連官方媒體都會鉅細靡遺的刊載著兩人當天晚上的行程，根本寸步難行。

 

『各位貴賓——』

 

女歌手撿起別著她標誌性紅花的麥克風，柔柔地朝台下幾乎按耐不住的觀眾們問好。也許是室內音響效果設計得宜，就連簡單的一句招呼都呈現出絲綢般滑順的和緩音色，感覺有隻無形的手輕輕拂過心臟。

 

『感謝能與大家在這個美麗的夜晚相遇——』

 

與此同時，舞台上的聚光燈也啪地一聲打在了樂手們的身上，映得他們裝飾著細小亮片的白色表演服閃閃發光，如同滿天星斗。

 

「喔！」能在異國聽到來自家鄉的熟悉歌謠，藍眼青年使勁的拍手，期待之情溢於言表。

 

轉頭注視身邊興奮地兩眼發光的納瓦斯，今夜肯定會是個美好的夜晚吧，內格雷多心想。

 

 

・・・

 

甜蜜醉人的音符填滿了兩人的夜晚，最後的曲目是入境隨俗的溫柔英式搖滾。

 

女歌手輕聲細語地說著閒聊，一旁伴樂的樂手們則把握時間調整樂譜與舞台配置，原本躲在陰影處的侍者們也紛紛現身替眾人補充酒水。

 

因為表演聽得太過專心，納瓦斯這才發現自己手中的酒精飲料已經見底。正猶豫著不知怎麼與英國侍者溝通，內格雷多眼明手快地攔下剛從隔壁桌經過的一位侍者小哥，要了杯泡著水果切片的簡單雞尾酒。

「嘿嘿⋯⋯謝謝。」接過新的酒水，小個子西班牙人迷濛地朝隊友笑著，眼神似乎已經有了三分醉意。

 

酒杯與容器的輕柔碰撞聲此起彼落，不知什麼時候，今晚的最後一曲已經開始了演奏。改編成伊比利亞半島風格的歡快搖滾調子⋯⋯原來是當地著名已解散樂團的名曲，露出心領神會微笑的觀眾們紛紛跟著打起了拍子。

 

酒量好多了的內格雷多則是體貼的趕緊坐回位置上，扶住開始往自己身上靠的同伴。仗著地利之便，就連滿場走動的工作人員都沒有發現這桌的情況。

 

「謝謝，今天好開心⋯⋯。」靠在同伴張開的臂膀下，嬌小的男人靦腆地笑著。

「⋯⋯嗯。」

 

視線順著對方挺直的鼻樑向下，納瓦斯的皮膚因為缺乏故鄉陽光而呈現近乎透明的白皙，配著酒醉的紅暈，襯得他原本就又黑又密的毛髮更加濃豔⋯與安達魯西亞時期不同的豔麗色調，然而那份太過鮮豔以至於能刺痛眼睛的美麗卻是相同的。

因為兩人至近的距離，野獸幾乎能感覺到淡淡的酒氣竄入鼻腔，帶著發酵爛熟氣味的香甜。

天藍色的瞳孔、玫瑰色的唇瓣，這男人的一切都使人瘋狂。  
脫離塵世的天真、內向、無法捉摸、我行我素⋯⋯如此美好卻又罪惡，如同毒素般侵蝕自己，直到連五臟六腑都腐爛變質。

自己的野獸稱號大概有除了踢球風格以外的道理，也許哪天覆蓋在這具軀體上的光鮮人皮就會從內部穿開孔洞，流出已經不成人形的內裡與所有的真心。

 

⋯⋯也許就是今天。

 

「Jesus。」

「嗯？」

 

仗著醉意，高大男人一把攬過嬌小同伴的身子，將自己的影子覆蓋之上。

 

 

○ ○ ○

 

2016年，冬季。

 

走過經駐留過無數次的天藍色通道，光怪陸離的回憶與思緒全數湧入男人的意識。  
與永遠陽光充足的故鄉不同，英格蘭的天空濕潤卻黯淡，只有在比賽時才能在伊蒂哈德見到那排山倒海的鮮明天藍色。

 

那豔麗得令人胸口刺痛的天藍色也在等待著他。

濕冷的風吹拂著手腕上的珠鍊紋身，滾燙的戰意卻自肺部深處緩緩呼出，呼嘯而來的加油聲浪與心跳微妙地共鳴著。

 

人群。  
雨水。  
泥土。  
青草。

 

終於能再次與那個男人呼吸同樣的空氣。  
無以名狀的悸動，渾身細胞叫囂著瘋狂。

 

…原來自己早已病入膏肓。

 

 

 

【END】


End file.
